


Your Slaps Don't Stick

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Winona would have been thrilled to win a Quidditch match against Gryffindor.</p><p>But not when it was because of <i>him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Slaps Don't Stick

Slytherin had won the Quidditch game despite Gryffindor taking the Snitch.

And Winona Davis was  furious.

The question— Who won? —was the first thing out of her mouth when she woke up in the hospital wing, head splitting with pain, and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was gathered around its captain.  They hurried to fill her in with what she had missed.

The initial glee at hearing those magical words— We did —quickly faded.

The Bludger had taken her completely by surprise.  She didn’t even remember it hitting her, just sudden blackness as she threw the Quaffle.

Instead of blocking the goal, as he  damn well should have , the Gryffindor Keeper had swooped in and snatched her as she fell.  Not only had he saved her from likely injury, but the her fellow Chasers had taken advantage of the event and managed to score enough times that even after Gryffindor caught the Snitch, they were victorious.

Her teammates were thrilled—after all, a win was a win—and normally Winona would have been as well, but with this particular situation…

She sat quietly and seethed.

She seethed until, after the team had dispersed, Amanda and Sarek came to visit.

As a Hufflepuff, Amanda had no house interest in the game, but as Winona’s best friend, she had a very vested interest in Winona’s health.  As for Sarek, he was one of the more decent Ravenclaws Winona had met, even though she couldn’t really bring herself to trust them on principle.

"You’re upset."  Amanda’s voice was wry, and for the sake of their friendship Winona decided to pretend that she didn’t see the suppressed laughter in Amanda’s eyes.  "You know, most people would be  grateful that a hot guy saved their lives.”

"But not when it’s  George. Kirk ,” she corrected herself quickly.  Her eyes narrowed.  “And he’s not  that  hot.”

"If you say so," Amanda replied mildly, tone innocent.  Winona’s head hurt with how hard she rolled her eyes.

"He’s cocky and arrogant and a complete  bully. ”

"He’s not a bully.  He wants to take you  out, " Amanda insisted as Sarek stood a bit behind her, rolling his eyes at what he probably deemed unnecessary drama.  Hell, it  was  unnecessary drama, and they could have won regardless, but now the entire school knew that George had saved her and that was total shit.

"He doesn’t mean it," she snapped back, though her doubts, which had nagged her for a good several months since the Gryffindor had begun pursuing her, seemed to have increased tenfold lately, along with the butterflies in her stomach whenever he was brought up.

"I wouldn’t say—"

Amanda was cut off by a throat clearing to her right, and the three of them all turned to stare at the doorway.

Standing there in slightly muddy red and golden robes, gloves still on and blonde hair still windswept and tangled, stood the very topic of their conversation.

"Kirk."  Winona’s stiff voice broke the silence.

"Davis."  George's voice was more mellow, less defensive.  Amanda grabbed Sarek's arm and practically dragged him out of the hospital wing, shooting Winona a very clear--and very unwanted--" Get it! " look out of the corner of her eye.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

George shifted, tossing his head slightly in an unsuccessful attempt to get his hair out of his brilliant blue eyes.  Winona tried not to think about it.  "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She snorted, then winced, not doing her headache any favors.

"I'm pretty sure it's all over the school by now," she replied, annoyed.  "Or haven't you shouted it from the astronomy tower by now?"

"Hey, come on."  He took a few steps forward, ending up standing next to her bed.  "I didn't do it for  glory \--no, really," he insisted when she rolled her eyes again, and Winona hated how earnest he sounded.  "I just--I didn't want you to get hurt."

She drew back, eyes narrowed, expression critical.

"We could have won anyway, you know."

"I know."  He looked a little sheepish.  "Everyone's kind of mad, but it was going pretty horribly anyway."

She eyed him for a moment, trying very hard not to feel bad and to detect if his words contained sarcasm or patronization.  "I guess I should say thank you, then."

He grinned then, brilliant and stunning and  it just wasn't fair how good he looked.

Especially since she had been fighting this realization since their fourth year.

"So, uh," he continued, shifting his weight awkwardly.  "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?  My treat.  As a victory celebration."

Her eyebrows shot up as she continued to attempt to detect any kind of insincerity in his tone, but it still wasn't there.

And he  did save her life.

"I could do that," she replied carefully.  "I guess we'll meet up when we get there?"

If she had had any doubts about her decision to say yes, they were wiped away with his smile.

"I can't wait."


End file.
